Vampires and Soul Reapers
by Neliel J
Summary: Ichigo and his group will face the most threatening situation that the human world and Soul Society ever faced: a race of beings of darkness that seeks revenge and blood.
1. A Rainy Night

"Ichigo! Behind you!" It was what Ichigo heard while finishing off a hollow. He then turns around just in time to see a white skull mask in front of him and, as the hollow raises his arm to give a fatal blow, Ichigo slashs him with his zanpakutou and sends the hollow's soul to Soul Society. While he was looking the spiritual particles vanishing in the rainy sky, that brief silent was abruptly interrupted by a familiar voice:

"What's wrong with you? If I didn't warned you, you would be dead!"

Ichigo doesn't mind what Rukia said and just stares at the clouded sky where the spiritual particles were vanishing. Rukia then uses shunpo to reach Ichigo's side and asks worried: "What's the matter?"

Ichigo then turns to her, gives a sigh, and replies: "Sorry. I was distracted".

"Of course you were! You were almost killed by a shitty hollow". answered Rukia enraged while hitting Ichigo's head with her fist.

* Ugh *

"What's the problem?" Rukia asks annoyed.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of the death of my mother". Answered a serious Ichigo.

"Oh... sorry. I didn't mean it". Replied Rukia with a sad looking face. "I'm so stupid! How could I forget that?" she thought.

"Don't worry. I'm used to it." Said Ichigo while turning his back to her and descending to the ground".

"You liar!" thought Rukia while watching Ichigo reaching the ground.

That night was exactly the same as he remembered in that fateful day. The day when he was powerless to protect his mother from a hollow and was left with a crushing guilty feeling. He was just a child and couldn't know what happened that day. Then For several years he blamed himself for letting his mother die, until he became a Soul Reaper and knew the truth: a hollow named Grand Fisher killed her because she was trying to protect Ichigo from being eaten, since his high level of spiritual power atracted that hollow. After knowing the truth, Ichigo avenged his mother, and since this day he promised that he wouldn't let his loved ones being hurt again, ever.

But what he didn't know is that he wouldn't be able to keep up with that promisse.


	2. Countdown

On that rainy night, no one from the human world could imagine the chaos that was happening in Soul Society. Every scientist from the Shinigami Research Institute was running amok in a lab, while Captain Kurotsuchi was looking his computer monitor with a lacerating and maddening look.

"It´s a matter of time now!" said terrified while ignoring all the disarray behind him. While turning around, he shouted: "Hurry you idiots! Contact the Captain-commander!"

Kurotsuchi didn't even bother to hear the usual "Yes sir!" answer from his subordinates. He was too worried to mind foolish people who think were brilliant, but in fact were so pathetic that couldn't even think the obvious measure to call the Captain-commander in a dangerous situation like that one. No, he couldn't get distracted even for a second; he was too busy analyzing all the data that was being displayed in front of him.

After some time passed, which he didn't notice it, Captain Yamamoto arrives at the lab. Afterall, Kurotsuchi wasn't so busy to ignore the Captain-commander and, as he notices the old man getting in, he gets up and tries to keep calm. As Yamamoto passes through the room of the lab, the scientists prostate before him while he aproaches Kurotsuchi.

"The time has come already?! But the seal should have lasted at least 700 years!" Said Yamamoto with a tone of voice full of apprehension.

"Well, It _should_ have lasted 700 years, but there was an anomaly that we wasn't expecting". Replies Kurotsuchi with the most calm voice that he could make at that moment.

"An anomaly? What anomaly?" Asks Yamamoto.

"After we put the barrier, "they" have found a way to weaken it. That's why it just lasted 250 years. We don't know how, but we couldn't notice it until today".

"How much time we have left?"

"According to my data, the island will come to surface within 5 hours".

"Then we must hurry. I'll call all the Gotei 13 captains to an emergency meeting. Make sure to bring all the information we have regarding our enemies and their movements Capt. Kurotsuchi". Said Yamamoto with a firm voice while giving his back to Kurotsuchi and leaving the lab room with worried eyebrows.

He then left all the rush and confusion at the lab behind him and looked at the rainy sky of soul society as a person looking for answers.


	3. The Resurgence

The next day, Ichigo was lying on his bed, with his hands behind his head and taking his time before getting up, since it was a Saturday morning and there was no rush to anything. He then hears a ring from his cellphone. It was a message alert ring. He takes a look at his WhatsUp and see a message from Inoue: "Good morning Kurosaki-kun! I wish you a nice and peaceful day! Send my greetings to Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan :) ". He then smiles and sends an answer to Inoue wishing her a nice day too. There were also messages from Uryu and Chad:

"Alright. Today I'll take care of the hollows for you. But in exchange, tomorrow will be your turn, since I have some family affairs to deal with :/ ". (Ishida)

"Yeah. I'm visiting some relatives in Nagoya, but I'll come back as soon as possible". (Chad)

Before he could reply Uryu's message, Kon all of sudden jumps on Ichigo's belly and says: "Ichigo, I know that today you want to be left alone, but you should at least take a walk! Look, there is a nice day outside and you are wasting it!". Kon points out the bedroom window, where a beautiful, clear and sunny sky could be seen. Ichigo doesn't listen to Kon and continue typing on his cellphone screen. When Kon looks at Ichigo and see that he doesn't give a damn to him, he gives a deviant grin and says "Or are you too busy looking some porn in the WhatsUpp?"

* Ploft * A pillow hits Kon and both falls from the bed as Ichigo makes an annoyed face.

"Oh God! You WERE looking some porn!". A muffled mocking voice came from below the pillow.

Then Ichigo says annoyed: "Kon, I know that you wanna make me feel better, but can I at least talk with my friends?".

"But Ichigo, I AM your friend!". Says a revolted Kon while taking off the pillow from him.

"Alright then Kon! Let's talk about something that has nothing to do with girls or boobs." Said Ichigo while staring at Kon with a funny poker face.

"..." (Kon)

"..." (Ichigo)

Kon then looks at his arm with a clock, where God knows he got from, and says "Oh look! It´s already past nine! I think I'll take a walk somewhere and see some girls panties before lunch" said Kon. Then he jumps to Ichigo's bed and gets out through the window.

"Now I think I can have a little of peace" Ichigo thought.

However, at that moment, next to Karakura's bay, a turbulence on the surface of the sea could be seen. As the turbulence on the surface of the sea was getting stronger, big waves were being created and hiting the beach's shore. Suddenly, an earthquake strikes not only the bay, but all the town. While adults and children could be seen running from the beach, a group of people was standing on a dock bridge as if they didn't care about the earthquake. There were seven people, which four of them were using large leather cloaks and couldn't be seen, and the other three were using common clothes. Between these three, there was a white bearded old man leaning on a black cane, a guy with a scar on his left eye and using sunglasses and a girl looking around 15~17 years old with a short blonde hair. All of these people were silently looking at that scene, as if waiting impatiently for something. As the earthquake was striking, they could see trees raising from the center of the turbulence and some minutes later a whole island was risen from the sea. After the earthquake and the waves have ceased, the seven people at the bay walked to a motorboat that was docked next to them and used it to reach the island.

While they were going to the island, the blonde girl looks behind her and sees the beach with some people walking there randomly. She then turns to her group and asks "Hey Azuma! Are you sure that humans can't see the Soukutsu island?"

One of the cloaked men replies: "Of course Reiko-san! Kougou-sama have put a barrier to make sure that humans can't spot the island, unless they have a strong reiatsu. Afterall, if humans could see the island, it would cause a great commotion and we would be unable to hunt them with discretion."

Reiko nods her head and they continue their trip. Inside the boat, four big sealed sacks could be seen. They were full of big holes as if it were meant to let the fresh air get inside. Some of them were moving a little, as if something alive were inside they arrive at the island, the group disembark next to a dock bridge. Then the old man faces the scar face guy and says:

"It'll be better if you stay on the boat Iwao. It would be strange for humans to see an empty boat in the middle of the sea".

Iwao just nods his head and goes back to the boat. The group then enters the island and walks through the forest. There was a lot of pine trees but there wasn't any animal in sight. As they walk further, the silence reigns, giving the impression that it was nighttime despite the clear and sunny sky that was above them.

Suddenly a voice comes to then:

"Ah, we were waiting for you Hisao-sama! It's a honor to meet you!"

"If that's so, come here and introduce yourself properly! My eyes are not the same as it were before". Says the old-man.

Suddenly, a group of four people jumps from the trees and bows before Hisao and his companions. All of them were using medieval wool half circle cloaks and, before anyone could say something, a sound of big flapping wings coming from the sky could be heard. Everyone, besides the bowed men, look at the sky to see what was happening. As if looking to a friend, Hisao says:

"Are you still using that old kirtle of yours, Tsukiko?"

A misterious figure descends to the ground in front of Hisao and, as the sun shines upon her, a young woman with long brown hair and a pair of giant black bat wings on her back says annoyed:

"I just woke up and you are already criticizing me? Geez! And what was that talk with "my eyes are not the same?" Humph! As if you were just an ordinary old man!". * crosses arms *

As Tsukiko looks at the rest of Hisao's group, Reiko smiles to Tsukiko and says:

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsukiko-san! Did you have a nice sleep?"

Tsukiko then looks at Reiko and says:

"You could say that I had beautiful dreams about killing coward shinigamis." A unpleasant smile could be seen on Tsukiko face, as her eyes were showing all of her anger and sadness that her words couldn't express. Then she looks behind Reiko and sees the other four people covered with leather cloaks. Suddenly, Tsukiko gives a big smile as if the previous one never existed and runs to one of them, hugging him:

"Oh it's you Azuma! I missed you a lot my friend! Come on! Let me see you and your friends! I couldn't wait to see you again!" says Tsukiko excited.

Then all the four cloaked people took off their cloaks. As the cloaks fall on the ground, the wind howls over their silver fur giving them a peaceful look on their honey-colored eyes. There were standing four furred creatures with big legs similar to a wolf, big hands with sharp claws and the head with the same shape of a wolf: they looked like werewolves!

"I missed you too Tsukiko! I couldn't wait for our homecoming!" Says a pleased Azuma while returning Tsukiko hug. "And how is our kougou, Chiharu-sama?"

"She is weak from all the efforts that she did to break the shinigamis' seal during these years, but she is fine. She just need to drink a lot to recover her strengh, as all of us."

"Yes! About that..." said one of the werewolves "We bought some "gifts" for you and Chiharu-sama!"

Suddenly, Tsukiko's eyes glows red and she says thrilled: "Yeah. I could smell them miles away. Bring them to the castle and we will have our feast!" Says Tsukiko while licking her two canine sharp teeth.

While the three werewolves walk back, she says:

"Now let's get back to the castle! The sun is too strong and I'm feeling even weaker."

After saying that, she starts walking through the forest, together with Azuma, Reiko and Hisao. As she walks, she gives a sign to the other vampires to continue with their duties and, at this moment, Hisao asks to Tsukiko "And how are you going to hunt tonight? You are too many and this is a small town. If all of you kill a lot of humans at the same place, the humans will be concerned and it will attract unnecessary attention."

"Don't worry! We thought about every detail. Of course the humans will notice the casualties, but we will feed in the other towns to not focus all their suspicion just around here. The most powerful ones will feed in Karakura town, since its nearer and we need to recover our strengh as fast as we can to deal with the shinigamis."

Then Reiko says "Not wishing to offend you Tsukiko-san, but it has been centuries since you laid your feet upon the human society. Things changed a lot since then, and so our methods of hunting."

Tsukiko then stops walking, faces Reiko and smiles to her: "And who said that we don't know the modern human society? Thanks to Chiharu-sama's powers we could accompany their development. Just because we got sealed doesn't mean we were sleeping all the time; most of it yes of course, but not all the time. I'm even crazy to change this old clothes and try a pair of jeans." Tsukiko then makes an excited face and continues her walking through the forest, where a castle between the mountains was waiting for their arrival.


	4. Family Meeting

In the afternoon, back to Karakura's town, at Ichigo's place, noises of things being placed could be heard. "_(...) Today __Karakura's__ bay was struck by a __5,__6__ magnitude richter earthquake. There were no casualties, but it could be felt by all the __i__ndoor population. Some __researchers __say(...)" _Suddenly, the television was turned off by Ichigo. His father and sisters were tidying-up the things in the living room. As Yuzu was cleaning a broken vase, she sighes and, with a sad face she says:

"This was our mom's favorite vase!"

"Don't be sad Yuzu! Papa is here!" says Isshin while hugging and rubbing his head against her chest.

"We were lucky that we went to a shop before the earthquake. That shop was a earthquake proof building, so it was safer to be there than in a tall building like our house." says Karin.

Then Isshin stops hugging Yuzu and says "YES! That's right Karin! And that only proves that your beloved mother is still watching over us!" After Isshin says that, he rushes to Ichigo's mother big memorial picture and shouts: "OH THANK YOU DEAR FOR WATCHING OVER US ALL THIS TIME!" He shouts while trying to hug Masaki's picture. A drop of sweat could be seen behind Ichigo and his sisters heads while they were watching the scene.

"Well then, I think we are all ready! If we don't hurry, we will arrive at mother's grave at night!" says Ichigo.

Some time after, the Kurosaki family finally arrives in the cemetery. It was almost dusk, and even some red clouds could be seen on the sky. The Ichigo's family rushed to get their picnic ready before the night falls.

Meanwhile, at the Soukutsu island, two female figures were looking the sea in front of them as if staring to a beautiful scene. One was using a pair of jeans pants and a black shirt with the saying "I'm immortal. I'm bored. Let's party.". The other one was using a long and beautiful white gamurra. Then one of them breaks the silence and asks:

"Are you ready, Chiharu-sama?"

"Yes, Tsukiko. Let's go."

After finishing saying that, both of them spread their bat wings and jump to the sky. As the flapping sounds soared through the sky, they could see the red clouds upon the city, as if they were welcoming the two vampires.

It was already night. The Kurosaki family picnic was just over and, while Karin, Yuzu and Isshin were cleaning up their things, Ichigo was in front of his mother grave. For a moment, he forgot the presence of his family behind him and started to talk inside his head as if he was talking to his mother's grave:

"Mom, as you can see everyone is well. Until now I could keep my promise and protect our family. I hope that you are fine and someday you can forgive me for not being able to protect you... I'll come to see you next year, so don't worry."

Just as Ichigo finished talking to his mother, he felt his father's hand on his right shoulder: "Let's go Ichigo."

While Ichigo and their family were going down the stairs, at the other side of the cemetery Chiharu and Tsukiko could be seen reaching the ground. While they were putting away their wings, Tsukiko said: "Chiharu-sama, are you sure that you felt a human with a strong reiatsu around here?"

"Yes Tsukiko, I'm pretty sure!"

"Well Chiharu-sama, I know that you loves the blood of people with strong reiatsu, but you are still weak so it's normal that your senses deceive you. Humans usually don't go to cemeteries at night and..." suddenly Tsukiko's face changes it's expression "Wait, I can sense some humans around here, some of them are going away, but one of them is coming back to that grave." Tsukiko points out the Masaki's grave.

"Hm... that grave..." says Chiharu with a curious tone while she was almost closing her eyes trying to see it better. Then Chiharu aproaches quickly to Masaki's grave for Tsukiko surprise. She rushes to Chiharu side, but suddenly sensed the presence of the human getting stronger and decided to hide herself next to Chiharu to not been seen by the him/her. Tsukiko could only silently see Chiharu staring at Masaki's grave and wait for the human.

Then a voice of a male teenager is heard near them: "The Old man should be more careful with his things. How can someone forget a wallet at this place?" says Ichigo with an annoyed face.

When Ichigo starts to climb the stairs, he is surprised: he sees a beautiful woman with a long red haired hair staring at his mother's grave. She was using a white colored old fashioned dress and her skin was so white that she looked like that she would faint at any time. Her delicate appearance was making her even more beautiful. While he was standing there, the misterious woman turns around and stares Ichigo with interest:

"Ah, so it was you who I was sensing a while back!" She said with a soothing voice and a friendly smile.

" "Sensing?" " * serious face * "Who are you and what are you doing in front of my mother's grave?" asked Ichigo with a firm voice.

Abruptly and swiflty, a young woman appears at Ichigo's left side and, while grabbing his head with her hand, she grins and answers whispering at his ear "Looking for some delicacy!". Immediately after saying that, without Ichigo could even react, she hits his head against a tree's trunk next to them, making him unconscious.

"Chiharu-sama, we need to get him out of here now, before someone come here!" says Tsukiko.

"Yes, you are right. Before arriving at this place I could see the woods near here, we can take him there. He is my first meal tonight and It's too soon to return to our island yet." says Chiharu.

Just in time as both of them flies away, with Tsukiko carrying Ichigo on her back, Isshin comes back alone to his wife's grave. He sees his wallet but no sign of Ichigo.

"Hm... I can sense a faint presence of a hollow nearby. Ichigo must have sensed it and followed him to kill him." Isshin sighes "Now I'll have to make some lame excuse to Karin and Yuzu again."

Isshin takes his wallet, puts on his trouser's pocket, and looks at his wife grave for some seconds, as paying respects to her. Then he turns around and go away, unaware of the dangerous situation that his son was in.


	5. Blood Pact

Five block away from the cemetery, Ishida was having a battle with a hollow. Differently from the usual ones, this one was faster. As Ishida shoots his arrows against it, he evades them easily.

"Damn! I'm really unluck! Everytime that I decide to help Ichigo, I find some annoying hollow to kill! Why don't I face the same weak hollows as Ichigo's?!"

Meanwhile, Chiharu and Tsukiko were placing Ichigo on the ground. He was still unconscious and, as Chiharu looked at him, she says:

"Tsukiko, I'll need your help, since he is my first victim tonight and I fear that I may kill him in the process, since I'll probably be in frenzy state once I start drinking his blood, and I don't wish that."

Surprised, Tsukiko shouts "What?! But aren't you just hunting today?!"

"I've changed my mind. I can't explain to you right now, but trust me, I wish to do this!"

Tsukiko, still startled, says: "But you are too weak to do that and I can't let you be defenseless after giving him your blood!"

"I know that. I'll drink his blood and then I'll give him mine. That's why I need your help to stop me before I drain all of his blood."

Tsukiko makes a confused and angry face and shouts "Why are you doing all of this for him?! Have you ever met him before?!"

Chiharu then turns her face to Tsukiko and answer smiling: "No. I just met him today. All I can say for you now is that he is a special case. That's all. Now help me and keep an eye on me ok?"

Tsukiko nods, despite feeling reluctant.

Still unconscious, Ichigo could do nothing to stop Chiharu's plan. As she kneel besides him, her eyes becomes blood-red colored and she opens her mouth, where a pair of protuberant white fangs were waiting anxiously to taste fresh blood after so much time. She aproaches Ichigo's neck, smells it with interest and, with a overwhelming exciting feeling, she sinks her fangs on his neck.

Ah! The revitalizing feeling! While she was sucking his blood, she could even feel on her lips a trickle of blood running off on Ichigo's neck. The warming and pleasurable feeling was so intense, that she was starting to lose herself to it. Sucking Ichigo's blood while he was laid wasn't enough! She had to embrace him with her delicate arms to suck every single drop of blood out of him.

When Tsukiko sees Chiharu in this frenzy state, she slaps Chiharu's face and push her away from Ichigo, embracing him and trying to not succumb to her own instincts as his blood dripped down from his neck to her shirt.

"Chiharu-sama!" Tsukiko yelled "I'm sorry! I just did what you asked me to do!" she shouts with a pair of teary eyes.

Chiharu was backward sitting next to them with her both palms facing the ground and with her head down, as is she was trying to recover herself. As blood was dripping from her mouth, she answered exasperated:

"It's alright Tsukiko! Thank your for stopping me in time!"

Chiharu then sits in seiza posture and looks at Ichigo. He was very pale but he was still breathing. While cleaning her mouth with a tissue, she says with a tired tone: "Now I just need to give him my blood and he will "awake". In a few minutes I'll recover myself and I'll do it."

"Chiharu-sama, we must be careful! I can sense a Hollow nearby!" says Tsukiko with a worried tone of voice.

"Don't worry! I'll finish it soon. Besides, you are here to protect me right?" says Chiharu while facing Tsukiko with a sweet smile.

"Now, can you lend me your dagger please?" She says while holding out her right hand towards Tsukiko.

Tsukiko then hands over her dagger and put Ichigo carefully on Chiharu's lap, as giving back a child to his mother. Chiharu takes a look at Ichigo's pale face. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully; despite his body current condition, his face was transmiting serenity.

Then, Chiharu cuts her left wrist with the dagger. As blood starts to leak out, she aproaches her wrist to Ichigo's mouth, making the drops of her blood falls on his lips. She then pushes her wrist against his mouth, and a little of her blood runs off it. Then after some seconds, Ichigo's Adam's apple moves. As each second passes, it moves faster and faster. Suddenly, Ichigo opens his eyes and grabs Chiharu's arm with all his strengh, sucking violently her blood as it was something that he desired for a long time.

Afterwards a few minutes, Chiharu startles because of the increasing pain that she was feeling. She then pushes Ichigo violently to the ground and, as she holds her bleeding arm, she looks at him: Ichigo was staring Chiharu with a blood-red colored eyes and, as he tries to aproach her wobbling, as if he was very weak... * BAAAMM! * A hollow appears falling to their direction, hitting the ground and, while his body was griding on it, the earth below that area quaked. Ichigo then falls and blacks out, while Tsukiko grabs Chiharu and quickly gets her out of the hollow's range, making her avoid the impact. As both vampires looks at the fallen hollow, a slender and bespectacled teenager appears walking behind the hollow's body and, as it disintegrates to spiritual particles, he sets his glasses with his index and middle fingers of his right hand.

"Phew! Finally I got him. Now I think there isn't more hollows toni..." Ishida stops walking when he sees Ichigo lying on the ground.

Surprised and shocked, he shouts: "Ichigo?!" and runs to him. He then verify his heartbeats and pulse. They are normal. But he could see blood coming out from his neck and mouth.

Ishida then thinks: "What Ichigo is doing here wounded like this?"

As he thinks this, he looks around and see two women. One was younger, not being more than 25 years old, and the other was wearing a white old-fashioned dress.

"Who are you?" Asks Ishida firmly.

"Uh... Uhn" Stutters a nervous Tsukiko.

"We were just walking around here when we saw him fainted there!" Replies Chiharu as calm as she could, while pointing out Ichigo. "And when we were going to help him, we heard this horrible noise and then we fell."

"Hm... it seems that they didn't saw the hollow, so they appear to be just average people" thinks Ishida. "Then neither of you two saw what happened to him?" He asks.

"No! He was already lying on the ground unconscious when we saw him! It was just a moment ago, and we even didn't have time to call an ambulance." Answers Tsukiko.

"Are you his friend?" Asks Chiharu.

"Yes. But now I need to call an ambulance. It's better for you two if you go now. This woods aren't safe for women." Says Ishida.

"Thanks for the advice." Says Chiharu friendly to Ishida.

As Ishida looks to Ichigo again, the two vampires walk calmly in the direction of the illuminated and noisy streets, leaving the two teenagers alone.

When they couldn't be seen anymore, Chiharu says with a smile on her face:

"This is perfect!"

Tsukiko without understanding her words asks:

"Sorry Chiharu-sama! I didn't get it!"

"Ah my dear, but soon you will understand." * smiles *

And while the two vampires walk even further, an ambulance siren could be heard in a far place that they couldn't tell.


	6. A Declaration of War

At late of that night, Captain Yamamoto was still sit on his place in the 1th Division Headquarter's central command room thinking about all that was said in the reunion with the Gotei 13.

"_Vampires, Captain-commander?!" Capt. Hitsugaya exclaimed surprised and shocked._

"_Yes captain Hitsugaya. I understand your disbelief in the existence of such creatures, but I assure you that they do exist. At that time we sealed them up, you weren't the 10th Division Captain, so it's understandable that you never heard about them." Said Yamamoto._

"_But if they truly exist, why were they sealed? What's so fearsome about them?" Asked Hitsugaya._

"_Their existence itself is a paradox to us__. __They are imortal and, besides that, they don't possess Reiryoku." Rep__l__ied Yamamoto._

_Hitsugaya shows a shocked face and exclames: "Is that even possible?!"_

"_That's why they are a paradox. It appears that a vampire's body is both physical and spiritual at the same time, as if their souls are mixed with their bodies. So they are not a physical existence and neither a spiritual one. It's like they are a being from another dimension, almost like Aizen when __he was __fused with Hogyoku, however __there's__ a crucial difference __between them__." Says Capt. __Kurotsuchi_

"_What difference?" Asks Hitsugaya as if he was fearing to hear the answer._

"_Reiatsu based attacks don't work on them, they simply trespasses their bodies as if the vampires were "ghosts". __And that's why we sealed them: __if they could find a way to get inside Soul Society, we would be totally defenseless." Says Yamamoto._

_Most of the captains shows a concerned face as Hitsugaya shouts shocked: "Then how are we gonna defeat something like that?!"_

"_During that time, when the Quincies existed in __a __large__r __numbers __and __they __were fighting __the__ vampires to protect themselves__, we __f__ou__nd out that Re__ishi based attacks __were working on them." __Says Yamamoto._

"_But them we have to rely solely on Quincies?! There's nothing that we can do?!" Says Hitsugaya._

"_At that time, it was us, not the Quincies, that sealed __up __the vampires. __We could fight them in our human forms __s__ince h__uman's Reiatsu is mixed with Reishi, __b__ut __still __we __had to fight__ alonside the Quincies __to win over the vampires and seal them__.__" __Says Yamamoto._

"_But the biggest difference between Quincies and humans that can use spiritual powers, like __our human forms and __Kurosaki Ichigo's friends, is that Quincies can control Reishi to the fullest, while humans that were not trained like them, use Reiatsu in a bigger proportion than Reishi __on their attacks__.__ So, we could fight them in our human forms, but we were not as strong as the Quincies.__" __Says Capt. Ukitake._

_Then Capt. Kyoraku __gazes Hitsugaya and __continues __the speech:_

"_But now that the Quincies are almost extinct, and they hate us even more __than that time __because we destroyed most of them, it's highly unlikely that the few that remained would willingly help us this time. So __our __chances __to defeat them are..."_

"_Almost zero." Says __Capt.__Byakuya__._

"_It's true that this time we can't defeat them with pure brute force, but we can __still __count with the fact that just few vampires can avoid our attacks, so we must use our best strategies against them." Says Yamamoto with an affirmative tone._

"_Just a few?" Asks Hitsugaya._

_Kurotsuchi then looks at Hitsugaya and answers __as if it was a pain in the ass__: _

_* __sigh * "__There are two types of vampires: pureblood vampires and __hybrids. The pureblood vampires are naturally born, and the hybrids are humans that were transformed in vampires. Both of them distinguish a lot, since the pureblood vampires are stronger and aren't affected by Reiatsu, and hybrids are weaker and are affected by Reiatsu. That's why we sealed just the pureblood vampires, since the hybrids were weaker and we could deal with them anytime." _

"_However, we could seal them once, right Captain-commander? We can do it again?" Asks Capt. Sajin._

"_For that we need to make an another Ketsuekyu__u__, an orb that we used to seal the pureblood vampires. That's why we __are __counting on __Kurotsuchi to make another one, since the first one was destroyed as a result of the sealing technique." __Replies Yamamoto._

"_I'll __try my best__, but it'll __not be easy __and it'll take a lot of time__, since it was not me that conceived its concept." __Says Kurotsuchi._

"_How much time it will takes to the orb be finished?" __Asks Yamamoto._

"_It's difficult to tell, since we are still analyzing its concept." Answers Kurotsuchi._

_Suddenly Yamamoto slams his staff on the ground and says firmily to Kurotsuchi:_

"_Then do it as soon as possible Captain Kurotsuchi. We don't have time to lose!"_

_Then as he faces the other captains, he says:_

"_Now __we must carefully watch the vampires. __C__onsidering that we must be informed of all of their moviments and, at the same time, avoid attracting their attention, I'll assign the lieutenants Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia to this task, __since__ assigning a captain would only rise their suspicions. __B__esides, we will need __them to contact __Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends to help us with this __critical situation__. __Now captains of the 6__th__ and 13__th__, __I order you to __send __your lieutenants__ to the human world as soon as possible.__"_

"_Yes sir!" Answers Ukitake and Byakuya._

"_You are all dismissed!" Shouts Yamamoto as he slams his staff._

Yamamoto lost track of time while thinking all the countermeasures that he could take after the meeting with the Gotei 13. However he couldn't think of any: again he must count on Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends to help Soul Society and give the shinigamis a chance of victory.


	7. Aftershock

It was almost dawn when Rukia arrived at the Senkaimon. Not even a minute has passed when a voice came to her: "Yo Rukia!"

"Good morning Renji!"

"Uh? Why are you showing that concerned face so soon in the morning?"

"I heard from Onii-sama that it has been almost a day since the vampires were released from their seal and it has already been a lot of casualties last night. I'm worried about Ichigo and the others."

"You are worring too much. Ichigo and his friends are survivors. I know that they got throught this night without problems. Specially with that Quincy friend being around."

"I hope so... but I'm still feeling uneasy about all this..." says Rukia while looking at the Senkaimon.

Rukia then senses a hand on her right shoulder: "Then I have a solution for this: let's get going already and see Ichigo and the others." Says Renji while gently pushing Rukia to the Senkaimon and being pursued by two Hell Butterflies.

That morning things have finally calmed down in the Kurosaki Clinic. In the clinic's room, Orihime and Kon were sitting in a sofa, sleeping, as Ichigo's sisters were doing the same in their bedrooms. A noise is heard in the room when Ishida opens the door and goes in holding a cup of coffee.

"Here is your coffee Isshin-san."

"Thanks Ishida-kun." As Isshin drinks his coffee, Ishida asks:

"When he's gonna wake up?"

"I dunno. Although he was bleeding and his body temperature is still very low, he doesn't show signs of Circulatory shock; since his vital signs are stable and he is not in coma. He had blood on his mouth, but it appears to be from another person, because he doesn't have any trauma in the mouth or in the larynx. We know that his blood came from a laceration on his neck, but that's all. I still don't know what happened to him, but I'm sure that he will wake up soon."

* Ding dong *

"Let me answer it."

Isshin then leaves, climb the ladders, go to the living room and open the door.

"Ah! It's you two! How are you?"

"What's up?" Greet Renji.

"We are fine Isshin-san. Where is Ichigo?" Asks Rukia.

"About that... it's better if you two come in and sit. Ishida-kun and Orihime-kun are here too."

Renji and Rukia look at each other while Isshin gives his back to them. As the three of them sit on the living's room sofa, Ishida goes in together with Orihime yawning.

* yawns with her right hand on her mouth * "Ah! Hello Rukia-san and Renji-san!"

"Good morning Orihime-san and Ishida-san."

Ishida looks at the two shinigamis and says:

"Isshin-san have already explained to you both what happened to Ichigo?"

Suddenly, Rukia and Renji gets up:

"Something happened to Ichigo?!" Asks Rukia shocked.

"What happened?!" Renji shouts.

Isshin gets up, trying to calm down Rukia and Renji:

"Calm down you two! Ishida-kun found Ichigo unconscious last night in the park next to the cemetery. We arrived there a little late yesterday, so we stayed there until it got dark. When we were leaving, I asked Ichigo to take a wallet that I forgot next to my wife's tomb. Since Ichigo wasn't coming back, I went back to check him, but he disappeared. That moment I sensed a hollow's presence, so I thought that Ichigo had left to kill him. He's sleeping now in the clinic's room and is out of danger."

Rukia and Renji look at each other and nods. Suddenly both of them rushes to the clinic where Ichigo is. As they arrive there, they slam the door, waking up Kon.

"Whadda hell?! Rukia-chan! Renji-san! What are you doing here?" Shouts Kon surprised while getting off the sofa.

Rukia and Renji looks at Ichigo lying down on a stretcher. He was still unconscious. As they approach Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime and Isshin arrives in a rush.

"I told you that he is fine! What happened?"

Rukia looks at Ichigo's neck and sees a two little bruises. At that moment, her eyes were filled with fear and anxiousness. Renji looked at Rukia seriously, as waiting for a reaction from her. Then suddenly, Rukia gives her back to Ichigo and faces Isshin:

"Isshin-san, when Ichigo came here, he had blood on his mouth and neck?" said Rukia with a shady face.

"How did you know that?" asks Isshin surprised.

All of sudden, Rukia and Renji jumped back next to Isshin and the others. They are extending their arms as they point their hands in the direction of Ichigo, appearing that they will use Kido against him.

"What are you doing?!" yells Orihime shocked.

"I know that it will be difficult to believe, but Ichigo became a vampire now!" shouts Rukia with a hesitating voice.

"A vampire?! Are you insane?!" shouts Isshin.

"I know that it sounds an absurd, but now we don't have a choice: we must kill Ichigo before he awakes and attacks us merciless!" says Renji.

"You must be kidding right? Vampires are just legends!" says Ishida while putting his hand on Renji 's right shoulder.

"I'm looking that I'm kidding? Back off now or it will be too late!"

Renji then pushes Ishida with his shoulder as he prepares a Kido, his hands starts glowing when suddenly Orihime rushes to Ichigo's side and stretches her arms to protect him from the Hado.

"Are you crazy?! Get out of there now! We don't have a choice, we must kill him!" yells Renji.

Orihime was trembling and scared but boldly she says with tearful eyes "I don't know why are you doing this, but I'll not let you hurt Kurosaki-kun. He is not a vampire!"

"Orihime..." says a trembling Rukia.

Then, everyone freeze. Ichigo wakes up and, while holding one of Orihime's shoulder, he sniffs her neck and says grinning"After all this trouble I need a snack, don't you think so Orihime?"

"UWAAAHHH! HE BECAME A VAMPIRE!" She runs in a funny way to Renji and Rukia direction.

"Now Rukia! We will not have another chance!" shouts Renji.

"JUUUUUSSST KIDIIIING!" shouts Ichigo with a funny mocking face.

Everyone is perplexed. Then Ichigo quickly laughs and says "Sorry guys I couldn't resist! I heard you all saying that I was a vampire so I had to do this!" * :-p *

"But that's impossible! We ever heard stories that vampires were merciless creatures without consciousness..." said a terrified Rukia.

"Vampire? Are you still saying that nonsense?" says Ichigo with a funny poker face.

Ichigo then gets up and starts walking to his friends direction. Then Renji yells while stretching even more his arms and pointing his hands against Ichigo:

"Stay back!"

"Renji! It's me don't you see? Stop doing that and let me go to the kitchen! I'm totally hungry!" says Ichigo with an annoyed face.

Then Kon suddenly hops to Ichigo's right shoulder and shouts confidently to Rukia and Renji:

"You see? I knew that this vampire stuff was bullshit!"

"Yeah that's right!" says Orihime while going back to Ichigo's side. "Now you see Rukia-chan? There is nothing wrong with Ichigo!"

Then, after looking at Ichigo's face, Rukia says: "If that's true, why he has fangs?"

Everyone, even Ichigo, get surprised with this statement.

"Hahahaha! Fangs? Are you nuts Rukia? Look, I don't have..." Ichigo then freezes when he looks at his image in the mirror next to him on the wall. The image looked exactly like him, but its mouth had two white fangs.

"AAAHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" yells him shocked.

While Rukia and Renji look at each other, they hear phrases like _"Uwaahh! Kurosaki-kun is really a vampire!" (Orihime) "My friend is a blood sucking monster! * funny crying *" (Kon) "__What excuse I have to your mother now?!__* funny crying *" "So the stories that I heard from my grandfather are true?!" (Ishida)_

While all this commotion around Ichigo was happening, Renji was whispering to Rukia:

"_This might be a trick you know!"_

"_Well, we ever heard that vampires were mindless and ruthless creatures. But if that's so, why he didn't attack us back then? A mindless creature wouldn't try to put a trick like this! Or even think about one." whispers Rukia._

"_Hm... you may be right, but even so we must keep an eye on him!"_

"_Right!"_

Then, Ichigo all of sudden says:

"If it's true that I became a vampire, why don't I feel any different?"

Renji then says:

"Hm... you said earlier that you are hungry. What you desire to eat?"

"ANYTHING THAT'S IN THE FRIDGE! Now that you asked that... I'm getting even hungrier! I'll go to the kitchen!" after saying that, Ichigo quickly leaves the room and runs to the stairs.

"Wait Ichigo!" shouts Rukia while running after him. The rest of the group does the same and run after Ichigo.

When everyone gets to the kitchen, they see Ichigo with a lot of food on his arms and, while he was giving his back to the fridge, he was closing it with his foot. A sweat drop could be seen behind everyone's head.

While he puts all his food on a cabinet, Orihime says embarassed:

"Uh... Kurosaki-kun... are you going to eat all that food alone?"

"Huh? Oh! I forgot to offer you something to eat. My bad! Someone want something for breakfast?"

Everyone shakes their heads saying no with disconcerting expressions.

"Well then, itadakimasu!" Ichigo starts eating a whole meat sandwich heartily.

Then he looks at his friends and says with his mouth still full: "My God! This tastes good! Are you sure that you don't want nothing?"

"Huh... * graceless face * no thanks! You can dig in!" says Rukia.

"Oh I'll will!" smiles Ichigo while resuming his overeating.

Kon hops to Rukia's shoulder and says: "Onee-chan, you said that Ichigo is a vampire, but don't vampires drink blood?"

"And they do drink! I don't know what's happening!" says her with a confused face while holding her chin in a thoughtful way.

"Maybe the fact that they drink blood is just a myth too." says Ishida while arranging his glasses in his usual way.

"That's a relief then!" says Isshin smiling.

All of sudden Ichigo stops eating and say "Phew! I'm not just hungry but thirsty too. I'm gonna drink some water!"

Ichigo goes to the other side of the kitchen, where a water filter was waiting for him. He then grabs a cup next to him and fills it with water. But, as he was doing that, he lets his cup fall on the floor, breaking it in a lot of glass pieces. All of sudden he feels an aching pain in his stomach, looking like his guts were being torn apart; it would take forever, until a strong revulsion came to him.

When Ichigo let his cup fall and starts holding his belly, everyone is shocked and Isshin shouts"Ichigo, what happened?!"

Suddenly, he runs from the kitchen and goes through a corridor. His friends follow him and soon they see Ichigo going to a bathroom and closing the door with rush. Shortly after, a sound of excessive vomiting could be heard.

"Ichigo!" shouts Rukia while opening the bathroom's door. Ichigo was kneeled on the ground with his hands on the floor in front of the toilet seat. He was panting. Everyone stares at him concerned.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Asks Renji.

Ichigo starts trembling and, while he raises his hands, he looks at them. It appeared to be human hands, but definitely he could feel something different on them. No, it was not just his hands. He could feel a lurking sensation inside not just his entire body, but inside his soul. A beastly sensation that he never felt before and needed to be quenched. However, his own body was betraying him, since it wasn't giving a clue of what kind of sensation was that and what it needed to be satisfied. Then, a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts: "Kurosaki-kun..."

Startled, he looks at his friends and says terrified: "What's wrong with me?!" His eyes were full of revulsion and confusion.

With saddening eyes, Rukia approaches Ichigo, puts her hand on his back, and says:

"I'll explain everything that's happening. But first, let's go to your living room where we can discuss this with calmness ok?"

Ichigo looks at Rukia and nods his head. He couldn't do anything unless trusting his friend and hope to find the answer for his questions with her. Rukia helps him get up and everybody else follows them to the living room.


	8. A day to remember

Sea waves could be seen crashing on the shore of Karakura's beach. As it's relaxing sounds was echoing, it was contrasting with the kids laughing and playing noises. While some of their parents were watching over them, some of them were helping their kids to construct sand castles. Between that families, there were two mothers talking with each other while looking their children playing with the sand. They were being careful to not let their children hear the contents of their conversation:

"Did you see the news this early morning?"

"No. I usually let Yuki watch her cartoons and after she goes to school, I watch it. What did you see?"

"Last night, 61 people died from the same way! It seems that they died from a huge blood loss. Just here in Karakura, died 20 people. The rest of them were attacked in the nearby towns!"

"Oh my goodness! But it all happened last night?! All at once in different towns?!"

"Yes! And the way they died were so similar, that the police are thinking that there is a group of killers behind these killings!"

"God! That's terrible! But the police didn't have any suspect yet?"

"No. There didn't have any witnesses."

"So then..." As the women were talking, a man wearing a pair of sunglasses could be seen walking behind. He got past them as it seemed that they didn't take notice of his presence. The misterious man then walked as if he didn't care for the women and continued his way to the dock.

A pair of attentive eyes was looking the Karakura's beach. Azuma couldn't stop thinking about all the situation that was happening around them: the day that his race and the vampire's was waiting finally came and they would have to fight against all Soul Society to preserve their freedom and at the same time avenge his friends. But they really can do it? Afterall, they lost last time, and who said that they couldn't make an another seal? While his mind was full of doubts and fears, he hears a familiar voice:

"Good morning, Azuma!" Greets Tsukiko with a sweet smile. "How is your guard duty today? Is everything fine?"

"Ah Tsukiko! Why aren't you sleeping? It won't do you any good if you get under the sunlight for much time, afterall you got all the trouble to recover yourself last night."

"I have a task to carry out this morning. But I thought that since we were too busy yesterday, we could talk with each other like the old times." As Tsukiko says that, she remebers a joyful day when she was playing around in a forest with Azuma in his wolf form. A day when they played and talked to their hearts content. A peaceful day.

* Tsukiko sighes *

As if Azuma read her thoughts, he smiled and said: "It's good to know that you didn't change at all. While you and the others were sleeping, I saw a lot of changes in this world. So I feared that you would change as well, but here you are. It's like our days back when I was just a kid and I was chosen to be your guardian. I remember that when I received that news I was terrified, because I was going to be a guardian of a pureblood vampire. Back then I feared them for their strength, but your kindness reminded me the reason that our races formed this alliance."

Azuma's talk then reminded Tsukiko of their childhood. Their days when all they did was fooling around and getting in troubles with humans or vampire hunters. Although their naiveness led them to dangerous situations, most of the time they got fun as if they were like two normal children.

"Yeah! We were just troublemakers didn't we?"

"We still are!"

As both of them starts laughing, two shadowy figures appears between the woods behind them. Azuma and Tsukiko appears to not have noticed the figures and continues talking with each other. Suddenly, a male voice came from the woods: "Aha! I knew that you would be fooling around! Don't you have any sense of duty, Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko then gets annoyed and while turning around she replies bothered: "Chiharu-sama said that I had a task to do this morning, but she didn't say exactly which hour I had to do it, Masaki!"

Then two men with two pair of fangs on their mouths and using sunglasses got out from the woods. One of them had a black messy hair and blue eyes, while the other one was black guy with a black power hair style. Then, the man with the messy hair answered:

"I don't know why Chiharu-sama trusts our most important tasks to a irresponsible girl like you!"

"Because I have something that none of you have: tactfulness! You usually underestimate humans and their feelings, and that's your weakness! That's why Chiharu-sama trust me with the "human matters"."

"Humans are just cattle for us. We can get what we want from them anytime. Simple like that." Says Masaki scornfully.

"And that's why we lost our war against the shinigami! You still didn't learn your lesson Masaki?!"

Masaki then tries to approach Tsukiko, but the black guy suddenly hold his arm.

Masaki gets surprised and says "What are you doing Gorou?"

"This is getting us nowhere! Tsukiko, I agree with Masaki, you must hurry up and fulfill as soon as possible your task!" Answers Gorou while giving a reprimanding look to Tsukiko.

Tsukiko then looks annoyed at the two vampires and says: "You don't need to tell me that! I was already going!" And as she spreads her wings, she jumps and flies away through a sunny sky in the direction of Karakura town.

While Azuma was looking his friend flying further away, he hears Masaki saying to him:

"If she was more like you we wouldn't have to worry so much!"

"Let's go Masaki! We must rest now and restore our strength as soon as possible. This night we will be busy with the elders council."

As both Masaki and Gorou leaves, Azuma sees a boat approaching the island...


	9. Can I greet you?

"Onii-chan! Good morning!" says Yuzu while rushing to Ichigo and giving him a hug.

Ichigo smiles back to Yuzu and says "Morning Yuzu, Karin!"

"Good morning to you too guys!" Says Karin to Ichigo's friends.

Everyone in the living room says "Morning!" while Isshin runs to Yuzu side and says with imploring funny eyes "Yuzu! Are you not giving papa a hug?"

"Geez dad! You are too needy!" Says Karin with a funny poker face.

"I'm not needy! I'm just a father that loves his children!" Says Isshin weeping in a funny way. Suddenly he stops and says "Ah! How about we go to a zoo today?"

"Yeah!" Yuzu stops hugging Ichigo and smiles joyful to her father: "All of us dad? Even onii-chan?"

"..." Ichigo stares at his father seriously.

"Sorry Yuzu! Ichigo can't go with us today. He has some matters to deal with his friends."

"Aww! Why can't you go with us onii-chan? It has been so much time since we go to a zoo together!" Yuzu's eyes were tearful while she waited for an explanation.

Ichigo then puts his hand on her head, smiles and says amiably: "Sorry Yuzu, I really can't go with you today, but next time I promisse that I'll ok?"

Yuzu then smiles and nods her head: "That will be great!"

Then Yuzu notices something on Ichigo's mouth: "Onii-chan, what is that on your mouth? It looks like fangs!"

"Oh this?" says Ichigo as trying to saying it as natural as possible "It's just something that Inoue bought to me, right Inoue?" Ichigo looks at Inoue with a disguised pleading look.

"Ah... yeah! That's right! I thought that it would be funny to see Kurosaki-kun wearing something like that. Haha!"

Karin then looks at Ichigo with mistrust and when she was approaching him to see him more clearly, Isshin shouts:

"Now, now! Let's eat a breakfast you two while Ichigo talks with his friends! Ichigo, you can use my room to talk privately with your friends." says Isshin while pulling his daughters and taking them to the kitchen.

While Isshin, Karin and Yuzu goes to the kitchen, Ichigo whispers to Kon without letting his sisters taking notice:

"Kon, I need you to keep an eye on my sisters. With these things happening, I can't afford to let something happen to my sisters. If anything happens, contact me as soon as possible ok?"

"Alright Ichigo! You can count on me!" Whispers Kon while pretending being a doll.

Ichigo then gets up and gives a sign with his head to his friends follow him. As they were going to the clinic's room, nobody said a word. When they arrived in front of the clinic's door, Ichigo opens it and he lets all his friends get in and, soon after, he closes the door behind him. Ichigo then sits on the sofa and put his hands together in a thinkful way. While he hide his face on his hands, he sighes and says "What I'm gonna do? I can't stay like this forever!"

"Unfortunately, Soul Society doesn't know a cure for your "condition"." Says Rukia sadly.

"But our biggest problem here is that you will need blood Ichigo. You may not feel a need for it yet, but you will feel it soon. Vampires didn't get their fame for nothing you know?" Says Renji.

"Doesn't your father have any blood packs around here Ichigo?" asks Inoue.

"I'm sorry Inoue. This is a clinic, not a hospital. Besides, I don't wish to drink blood."

"Why?" Asks Ishida.

Without having the courage to face his friends, Ichigo answers while looking on the floor:

"I feel that if I drink it... somehow... I'll lose my humanity..."

Although Ichigo couldn't hide his fears before his friends, he was hiding his feelings. The feelings of lust and hunger inside him. It was not exactly a hunger for blood, but he knew that he couldn't keep this strong feelings in check much longer.

Everybody looks at Ichigo with grief. They feel powerless to help their friend in a time when he needs them the most.

Then, Rukia looks at Ichigo and starts worrying about his future. What would happen if Soul Society discovered that Ichigo became a vampire? What if the enemy tries to abduct him? Any of these were situations which Rukia feared that she wouldn't have enough strength to overcome.

Suddenly, Orihime makes a surprised face and says to Ichigo:

"Kurosaki-kun, I just had an idea!" She smiles.

"What is it Inoue?"

"It's in my house! Let's go there!" Says Orihime while grabbing one of Ichigo's arms and pulling it.

"What is your idea Orihime?" Asks Ichigo.

"I can't say it until we get there! Please, trust me Kurosaki-kun!" Says Orihime with a resolute face.

"All right! All right! I'll trust you. Let's go."

Some time later, the group arrives at the Orihime's backyard. It was a small yard, but it was pretty in its simplicity: a flowerbed could be seen next to the house's wall, and there was some red and yellow tulips planted in it. At one of the corners of the wall around the yard, there were some bushes without any flowers.

"Ok Orihime. I did what you asked. Now can you tell why did you..."

Suddenly, a rustle was heard behind one of the bushes:

* cluck cluck *

Ichigo and the rest of the groups looks at the bush, and all of sudden Ichigo makes a "Uh?" funny face: all he sees is a hen proudly making "cluck cluck" while walking around the yard. Ichigo then faces Inoue with a blank funny face, points the hen with his finger, and says:

"Since when you raise chickens?"

"It's not a chicken! It's a hen! My grandmother let him be here so we could make a roast chicken out of him next weekend. So then... Kurosaki-kun... * blushing face * I was thinking to offer you my hen to feed you!"

Ichigo then makes a "hell no" face and cross his arms while shouting: "Are you joking with me?! No way I'm gonna drink blood from a chicken!"

"I told you it's a hen! Then, how about a pig? My grandmother has one too and..."

"I WON'T DRINK BLOOD FROM ANY ANIMAL!" Ichigo shouts with a resolute but funny voice.

Then Inoue grabs the hen through its legs and runs after Ichigo, while the hen could be seen trying desperately to get out from Inoue's grasp. Ichigo then startles and starts running from Inoue; a sweat drop could be seen behind their friends heads.

"Ahem!" Says Ishida while trying to draw Ichigo and Inoue's attention. Both stop and Ishida takes the oportunity to start talking:

"I know that this doesn't feel right to you Ichigo, but we can't afford to test your body limits when the enemy have a huge advantage and can attack us anytime."

"That's right Ichigo." Interrupts Rukia "Until now you overcame many situations which even people with more life experience than you would feel hopeless. But you could overcome all of them not only because of your courage, but because we were always there to help you. So don't let the desperation take over and trust us! It doesn't matter to us what you become, because we will always be here to support you!" Says Rukia with a resoluted face.

With a little but sincere smile, Ichigo agreeded with them. Even if he was afraid of himself, he couldn't let his friends pay for his fears. He then sighes and looks at Orihime:

"I think I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Orihime looks sadly at Ichigo and hands over the hen to Ichigo. Ichigo hold the hen's legs and looks at him. Strangely enough, he still doesn't feel any desire for blood, but even in that moment, his body was telling him to take action as soon as possible.

"So what are you waiting for?" Says Renji.

"Uhm..." Ichigo mumbles "You don't expect me to do this in front of you, do you?" Says Ichigo abashed while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand shamefully.

"And what you expect us to do? Turn around?" Says Renji ludicrous.

Ichigo looks at them as if the answer was obvious.

Renji sighes:

"Whatever!"

After everybody turned his backs to Ichigo, he started to approach the hen to his face. As if the hen could feel that something bad would happen to him, he started struggle against Ichigo's grasp, but it was for nothing. Ichigo then holds the hen's head and approaches his neck to his mouth...

"I wouldn't do that If I were you!"

The voice came from the rooftop. Ichigo and his friends, surprised, take a look above them. They see a woman with a long brown hair, around 25 years old and wearing a japanese sword and a black shirt with the saying "I leave bite marks".

"Who are you?!" Shouts Renji.

Ishida then recognizes her and shouts "That's one of the woman who I saw yesterday with Ichigo!"

Then the woman raises her arms as trying to explain herself: "Oh crap! Look I'm not here to fi..."

There wasn't time to finish her phrase, since Renji was yelling "Howl! Zabimaru!". While the dust from a part of a destroyed rooftop was rising between Renji and the woman, she suddenly appears behind Renji, grabs his neck and throws him on the ground below her. Renji was thrown beside his gigai and while in pain, he couldn't do anything until a surprised Rukia shouts:

"Hadou #33, Sokatsui!"

A white blast energy was fired against the woman, but she quickly avoids it and again, disappears before everyone's eyes. Imediately, she appears behind Rukia and hold her with a rear naked choke. Rukia tries to fight her, but the misterious woman is stronger than her.

"Now, now! Look at this! I didn't want to cause this fuss but you didn't give me a choice! Now you will stop fighting me and listen to me?"

"Release Rukia now!" Says Ishida while pointing his spiritual bow to the misterious woman.

"I knew that you were a quincy boy, that's why I'm using this girl as shield, since I just wanna talk with you all." Says the woman calmly while trying to hold up Rukia.

"Don't mess with me! Why would we listen to a vampire?!" Shouts Renji.

"Because I'm the only one that may know a way to transform Ichigo back to a human." As the woman says that, she releases Rukia.

Everybody gets surprised and looks at her with mistrust.

"That's nonsense! It was you that transformed Ichigo in a vampire in the first place!" says Ishida.

"Me? Ah! You must be confusing me with Chiharu-sama! She was the one that gave the "gift" to Ichigo" While smiling, the woman points out Ichigo.

Offended, Ichigo shouts:

"Gift?! This is a curse! Tell me what I must do to change back, now!"

"It's not that simple, since your body is still experiencing this huge change, you must firstly be fully transformed into a vampire to change back. Afterall, a deep transformation like that must follow its course or it would backfire."

Ishida then arranges his glasses and says: "And how do you expect that we trust you?"

As mockering Ishida, the woman says "Oh yeah! I'd totally love to have an another vampire in my territory disputing my food and, worst of all, being my enemy as a shinigami's friend. Yeah, that would be smart of my part!"

Ishida ignores the woman's mockery and continues:

"But it was one of you that changed him..."

"But it doesn't mean that I agree with her! Even if it means to betray her." Says the woman resolutely.

Ichigo then looks at the woman and asks: "What's your name?"

"Tsukiko."

Ichigo cross his arms and gives a threatening look at Tsukiko:

"If you wish so much to help me I'll let you do it, BUT if you do something funny to my friends, I'll kill you!"

Orihime, Rukia, Renji and Ishida look at Ichigo with incredulity.

"Ichigo, you can't be serious?! You can't trust her!" shouts Rukia.

"I know! But I don't have a choice. I don't like this as much as you, but we don't know how can I change back, and she is the only one that offered me a solution."

Rukia looks down and reluctantly agrees. Ichigo was right, there was no other way to help him without letting the Soul Society knows about his condition. Ishida looks silently at Ichigo as if forcibly agreeing with him. The Orihime's concerned face couldn't be seen by Ichigo, since she was behind him.

Renji then gets up and breaks the brief silence:

"Ha! I don't know why we should listen to you, since you are alone and we can just take on you together and arrest you to Soul Society!"

"Hoho! That's even a challenge?" Smiles Tsukiko while snapping her fingers.

Then, five shadows could be seen flying around them. When the shadows grounded on the closest neighboor's rooftops, five man wearing cloaks could be seen. Their cloaks didn't let their bodies out to be seen.

"Tsk" Ishida makes his spiritual bow disappear.

"Now that this matter was settled..." Says Tsukiko while smiling friendly "My first advice for you Ichigo: you can't drink animals blood, only human blood."

Ichigo then looks at the bush where the hen decided to hide when the confusion started, looks back at Tsukiko, and says: "Why?"

"We don't know exactly why, but it appears that there is something in the human blood that truly slakes our thirst. If you drink from a regular animal, instead of relieving your thirst, it will just increase it drastically; as what happens when a castaway, with a uncontrollabe thirst, drinks from the sea water and just get things worse."

* gulp * (Ichigo)

"Look, I know that you guys still don't trust me, but can we go inside? I'm baking outside here under this sun!"


	10. Enlighten me

Everyone was sitting on the sofas inside Orihime's living room. A tension atmosphere could be felt as Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji and Ishida were awaiting Tsukiko starts answering their questions. Now, Ichigo didn't have a choice but listen to his and Soul Society enemy, a vampire named Tsukiko. What are her true intentions? Why did they do that to him if they could simply just have killed him in the first place if they wished so? As these questions was piercing Ichigo's mind, Rukia says:

"Now answer vampire. What do your race plans to do?"

Tsukiko was sitting alone, with her arms crossed, on a oposite sofa from Ichigo's group side while a man covered with a cloak was standing up behind her. After hearing Rukia's question, Tsukiko laughes ironically and says:

"And here we are! A shinigami asking help from a vampire! When I saw you shinigamis watching a vampire drinking blood from a hen * chuckles * without trying to kill him, the first thing I thought is that you were his friends. But just because I offered my help to Ichigo, it doesn't mean that I'll help you lot! You shinigamis sealed us for over 250 years and now you expect that I'll just collaborate with you?! Give me back my 250 years and then, MAYBE, I'll think about it!"

Infuriated, Renji stands up and yells:

"You vampires are just sucking blood monsters who just kill humans for your petty pleasures!"

Tsukiko gives Renji a frosty look and calmly says:

"That's right! We are beasts disguised who kill humans to feed ourselves without giving a shit. Our beastly instincts and strength would make you piss yourselves if you could feel them. And I think that's one of the reasons why you sealed us. You feared us but couldn't kill us at that time." Tsukiko gives a creepy smile to Renji.

"Soul Society sealed you monsters because you shouldn't even exist! How can monsters such as you that lives only for destruction exist?!" Renji's despicable expression couldn't hide his disgust towards her. What he is doing there listening to a vampire bullshit, when he could just swing his zanpakutou and finish her off...

Suddenly, Tsukiko yells:

"Do you still have the courage to say that in front of your "vampire friend"?"

Astonished, Renji turns around and looks at Ichigo, while the others do the same. Ichigo was speechless. What he most feared was true and he felt powerless to confront such strong instincts. These feelings were strange for him, but at the same time familiar; just thinking about them was making him even more tired, disgusted and scared. He couldn't describe exactly what he was feeling but it was as if a beastly feeling of lust and hunger was consuming him... as everyone looked at him, he felt even more desperated. Ichigo didn't return his friends look, he didn't have the courage to do so.

Renji then looks back at Tsukiko and says impatiently:

"Tsk! I'm tired of you...!" Suddenly, Rukia grabs one of Renji's arms and says:

"Renji please! Calm yourself and sit down! This is not the time!"

Frustrated, he yelled:

"If I'm gonna listen to her bullshit, at least she must show us that she truly doesn't have any intention to fight us. Who is that guy behind her?!" Renji then points at the guy dressing a cloak.

"Ah! You are talking about Ryou here." Tsukiko looks at the cloaked man and says:

"If they are so willing to see you, why don't you show yourself Ryou?"

Then the cloaked man replied:

"I agree. Since there isn't anyone besides them here, it's useless to continue disguising myself."

Suddenly Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida get surprised: before them was standing a black furred werewolf. His blue and yellow odd-eyes were looking at Ichigo's group as if what he just did was nothing extraordinary.

"Great! Now there is a werewolf! What else comes now? A frankenstein?" Ichigo was beginning to lose his patience. While Ichigo was hearing Ishida's and Orihime reactions_ "Uwaaah a big wolf!"_(Orihime) _"__They e__ven __have __werewolves __as__ their allies now?!"_ (Ishida), he was feeling even worse.

As sensing his impatience, Rukia puts her hand on Ichigo's shoulder and asks Tsukiko:

"Since you won't tell us anything that concerns Ichigo, then tell us what we must do to change Ichigo back to a human."

Tsukiko sighes, and while looking at Rukia, she says:

"As I was saying, Ichigo must complete his transformation first and them he must drink from Chiharu-sama's blood. Simple like that."

"Simple?! I don't think we can convince her to simply give her blood to Ichigo, since it was her, in the first place, that changed him!" Says Ishida.

"That's right. That's why I came here. I'll help him to go through his transformation and them bring him to our home. Once he gets Chiharu-sama's trust, I think she would be willing to give his so precious humanity back to Ichigo."

Irritated, Ichigo says with mistrustful eyes:

"And why do you think she would do it for me? Just because she trusts me?"

"You don't know her. Sometimes, Chiharu-sama usually do things on a whim, and that was your case. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Probably she even regretted what she did to you by now."

Ichigo then stands up and says:

"I have a better idea! I'll just invade your home and kick this "Chiharu" ass and force her to change me back."

Tsukiko then, with funny surprised eyes, started crack laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asks Ichigo with a irritated face.

Tsukiko then tries to stop laughing and, while giggling, she answered:

"You! Boy, you really are so confident aren't you? Then I'll offer you this: you and your friends can fight me and prove that you can really do what you just said. If I win, you will do as I say and let me help you."

"And if you lose?" Asks Ichigo.

"Then I'll answer all this little shinigami questions."

"Little?! I'll show you who is little you...!" Answered Rukia annoyed.

"Alright! We accept your challenge! But if you not keep your promise.."

Abruptly, Ryou interrupts Ichigo's saying and says:

"Tsukiko-san never goes back on her words."

"Says the werewolf!" Says a mocking Renji.

"So, can we go to somewhere where we will not be disturbed?" Asks Tsukiko interrupting the pointless jokes.

"I know a place. It's a bit far from here but we can still go there by foot." Says Ishida while arranging his glasses.

After some time, the group arrives at the place which Ishida was refering to. It was a park in the east part of Karakura's district, the same place where Ichigo fought the arrancars Ulquiorra and Yami.

"I know a more isolated place around here where people will not disturb us. At least not immediately."

While the group was following Ishida, Ichigo looked at Tsukiko. She looked a bit disturbed by something unknown to him but what was worrying him more was the japanese sword she was carrying. It looked just a plain sword to him, but she was so confident in her strength that he couldn't believe in his eyes. Yes she must have something under her sleeves.

"It's here." Says Ishida.

In front of them was a clearing surrounded by lots of trees. It wasn't big, but it was enough to hold a fight.

Then Ichigo, Ishida, Rukia, Renji and Orihime goes to one side of clearing, while Tsukiko and Ryou goes for the oposite. While Renji was leaving his gigai and the rest of the group was preparing themselves, Tsukiko looks at Ryou and says:

"Ryou, please, don't interfere ok? And don't let our friends get involved in this fight too."

"You don't need to ask me that Tsukiko-san, I trust you."

While Tsukiko smiles to Ryou, Orihime looks at them and talks with Ichigo:

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm having a bad feeling about this. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"This is a oportunity to know our enemies Orihime, I can't waste this chance to know their way of fighting. But don't worry, everything is gonna be alright." Ichigo tries to smile to not worry Orihime, but it didn't work. Orihime was feeling horrible to not be able to fight together with Ichigo anymore, but she couldn't do anything unless cure him after the fight.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

Then Ichigo faces Rukia and says:

"Now Rukia, I need that glove of yours to let me fight as a shinigami."

As Rukia approaches Ichigo wearing a red glove with a skull draw on it, Tsukiko says:

"It's a waste of time. You don't have a "soul" anymore, boy."

Ichigo, Ishida and Orihime gets surprised, but Rukia replies:

"Just pureblood vampires don't have souls."

Tsukiko then laughs and says:

"You shinigamis think that you know everything! Then try it! Let me see his shinigami form!"

As Rukia approaches Ichigo, she could see his worried look. Everything that Tsukiko said until now was true, but Ichigo can't be like them, not now when Soul Society needs his power.

That's right. Ichigo was always there to help them with his own power, he will just prove that Tsukiko is wrong and fight on her side again.

When Rukia puts her hand on Ichigo's head, she pulls it with all her strength, but all she could hear was an * ouch * sound.

Rukia, aghast, looked at Ichigo rubbing his hair and showing pain, because she pulled a bit of his orange hair. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be!

As if admiring Ichigo's friends getting surprised and shocked, Tsukiko says:

"I told you."

The anger could be seen on Ichigo's eyes as he yelled at Tsukiko:

"How am I supposed to fight you like this?!"

"I gave you my hand, and now you want my arm too? I told you that I would give you a oportunity, not a weapon! Get by with it!"

"You...!"

"Wait Ichigo!" Says Rukia while holding his arm "We can still fight her without you. So you can just wait here and..."

"No way! It doesn't matter if I can't transform into a shinigami. I've accepted her challenge and I'll not go back now. She has a body made of flesh right? So I can just punch her face and beat her to a pulp!"

Rukia could see a strong determination on Ichigo's eyes after he said that. She knew his stubborness and even in disadvantage, he would still fight. Rukia then gives a little smile and says:

"Ichigo..." Soon after saying this she punches his head and shouts:

"If you hurt yourself badly I'll finish you off you idiot!"

"What?! You..."

Suddenly, Tsukiko gets impatient and says:

"C'mon! I don't have all day! Let's fight!"

Rukia then turns around and mumbles to Ichigo:

"Be careful you idiot!"

After saying that, Rukia swallows a gikon and gets out of her gigai. Ishida goes to Renji and Rukia's side, together with Ichigo.

While looking at Orihime, Ichigo says:

"Orihime, you stay here and be safe. This will be finished soon."

Orihime agrees nodding her head, but her heart was filled with uneasiness.

.

"Now I think we are all ready!" Shouts Tsukiko "Orihime is your name, right girl? Then give us a sign please!"

"Uh? Me? Hm... ok! Then... fight!" Shouts Orihime while using her arm to sign the start of the fight.

Renji, Rukia and Ichigo dashes in Tsukiko's direction. While Renji and Rukia advance towards Tsukiko, they yell "Howl, Zabimaru" and "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" at the same time, activating their respective zanpakutou's shikai,but as soon as their blades aproach Tsukiko, she quickly spreads her wings and flies above them. Suddenly, Tsukiko startles and closes her wings: she gets hit by several spiritual arrows fired by Ishida's bow. A smoke is formed as result of the attack. Everyone then, including Ichigo, wait for smoke to be dispersed but, even before it happens, Rukia, Renji and Ichigo hear Ishida's pain scream. As the three of them looks at Ishida, they see him lying on the ground unconscious. Ishida had just been hit by Tsukiko's stroke on his neck, making him unconscious.

"Phew! That was close!" Says Tsukiko while showing signs of tireness and soreness. Her wings were bleeding a lot, but her body was intact.

"Now it's our chance! Renji, Ichigo, let's go!" Yells Rukia while running to Tsukiko's direction. But Tsukiko didn't move an inch. Renji then uses his zanpakutou to hit her chest, but for his surprise, the blade just trespassed her, as if his sword was a ghost.

"No! It can't be! You are...!"

"She is a pureblood!" Yells Rukia.

Tsukiko gives a terrifying smile while looking at the two shinigamis. But Ichigo doesn't get intimidated an punches Tsukiko stomach. While she puke a little of blood from her mouth, she kicks Ichigo on his stomach and sends him flying to Renji's direction. While Renji holds Ichigo and tries to get him up, Tsukiko says:

"Now you see? You all lost this fight since the beginning, when you became shinigamis! Give up now!"

While holding his stomach, Ichigo yells "I'm not finished! You must think you are strong, but you only smell strong!"

"You brat! Come here and I'll give you a lesson that you will never forget!" Yells Tsukiko while doing a wing chun stance.

Ichigo then runs to Tsukiko's direction and, when he reached her, he tries to punch her face, but it was in vain: Tsukiko punches Ichigo's face first and let him kneeling in pain in front of her. His mouth was bleeding a lot, but his eyes didn't show any signs of giving up.

"Kurosaki-kun! Please give up!"

"Do as Orihime is saying Ichigo, you can't defeat me!" Yells Tsukiko while giving Ichigo another kick, making him lying on the ground. "The offer is that we would fight until someone wins, not until one of us die. It's clear as day that you lost! Accept it as you thought I'd accept my defeat!".

Ichigo then spit out some blood and says "Hmph! As I would...!" Then suddenly, Rukia punches Ichigo's head and says:

"You idiot! Didn't I tell you that if you get hurt I'd finish you off?" Despite Rukia's mockery, she showed a serious stare at Ichigo.

"Now that we all agree that I won we will begin our lessons Ichigo, you like it or not!" Tsukiko points at Ichigo as showing seriousness, but instead she was showing signs of tireness. Suddenly, she falls in front of Ichigo and his friends, leaning her body on her hands. Orihime and Ryou runs to them.

"Tsukiko-san!" Shouts Ryou while running desperately. When Ryou arrives, he gets closer to Tsukiko and help her to get up. "You need to go back now and rest, Tsukiko-san! You shouldn't even be awoken at this hour!"

"I´m fine Ryou! Seriously..." Abruptly, Tsukiko falls sleep on Ryou's arms.

Quickly Ryou jumps back and stare angrily at Ichigo and his friends:

"Don't you dare to touch her, shinigamis! I'll take her back now!" Showing his fangs and claws, Ryou gives a threatening look at Ichigo's group.

"Ha! You think that we will lose this oportunity?! Rukia, let's go!"

"Wait Renji! You are forgetting the other guys that are around us!" Rukia points the trees around them, and then Renji saw two cloaked guys watching them. "Besides..." continue Rukia "We must treat Ichigo and Ishida's injuries, we are not in conditions to start another fight now!"

"Tsk!"

"Hm! You are clever female shinigami. If you didn't give up now, it would have been a butchery!We will see each other soon!" Says Ryou while giving his back to them and retreating. Soon after, some shadows could be seen leaving the trees. Ichigo and his friends are left in the park, with only puzzlement as their company.

* * *

_Author's note: English is my secondary language, that's why the words are so simplistic. I'm writing this fanfiction cuz I always wanted to tell this story, and I was tired of all that trashy vampire romance stories that I usually read around here. So you ask: why I decided to write it in english? Because I wanted to see my proficiency in writing in this language, and because it was a way to put it in practice. But I like so much this story, and I'm having so much fun writing it, that I'm thinking to write it in my native language to write it in a better way. Now that's up to you guys if I'll continue to publish the next chapters in english or if I'll just stop it here. I can tell you that this fanfiction has a lot of action and lots of plots to be developed. So, if you guys ask me to continue, I'll. But 'till then I'll wait for your reviews (even the negative ones! :p). Cya!_


End file.
